


Home

by RiddleMeNyx



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeNyx/pseuds/RiddleMeNyx
Summary: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's know. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of Rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? What made her leave in the first place?





	1. HomeComing

**Author's Note:**

> The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned. Maya Angelou

The girls, Spencer, Aria, Hannah and Emily were sitting in the quad at school waiting for the bell. Emily's girlfriend had joined them as well.

"I hear were supposed to be getting a new student today." Said Aria as she looked up from her phone.

"Who would willingly transfer to this school?" asked Hannah with a laugh in her voice.

"Well, I would say her." Said Spencer with a point towards the tall girl in black jeans, and black leather jacket carrying a black biker helmet, her back was towards the girls.

"Is it me, or does that jacket look really familiar?" asked Emily, not taking her eyes off the mystery woman.

"Well duh, it's a black leather jacket lots of people have them Em." Said Paige glancing between the mystery woman and Emily.

"No, no I know what you mean Em... the jacket reminds me of Toby's…" said Spencer, looking at the mysterious woman with a thoughtful look...

"I wonder" started Aria

"No, it can't be" said Spencer

"It might be." Said Hannah

"Could be." said Emily

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Paige, looking between the girls as they turned around to look at the new kid. After a few minutes the new girl turned around.

"MADDIE!" yelled all four girls as they get up to hug her.

Aria reaches her first and launches in to her like a little bullet, squeezing her tight.

"Maddie, your back!" she says as though she can't believe it.

"Hey, leave some of her for the rest of us to smother shorty." Said Hannah with a smile as she makes her way to Maddie and hugs her tight.

"Where have you been, we missed you." She said after letting and stepping back.

"Oh, you know around." She says with a sheepish grin. Its then that spencer steps forward and smacks her upside the head before pulling her into a tight hug.

"OW!" yelps Maddie, "what was that for?" she said hugging spencer back just as tight.

Spencer steps back with a slight glare "are lucky I didn't have my hockey stick. We were worried when you just disappeared... and you didn't come back for Ali's funeral either, we thought something had happened." She said looking a bit upset

"I know, and I should have said something but I just couldn't be here, im sorry." She says looking at the ground. She looks up and see's Emily just staring at her like she's not sure if she's real or not.

"Hey there Ariel." She says with a smile and that's all it takes for Emily to launch herself into middies' waiting arms.

"You're here!" she says in disbelief as Maddie twirls her around.

"Yepp." She says with a laugh as she puts Emily down.

"So why don't we go sit down?" asked Hannah with a smile

"Lead the way princess" said Maddie said putting her arm around Aria. Hannah and Emily lead them back to the table where Paige and Caleb now sit- the two stop talking when they see the girls approaching with a new addition. Maddie sits down and pulls Emily on to her lap and starts tickling her, the others just stare.

"Maddie, stop!" Emily squeals

"No can do Ariel." Maddie taunts while her fingers continue their assault on Emily.

"Maddie please" Emily pouted at Maddie hopping that the girl was still vulnerable to it. Maddie sighed

"Fine, fine, no need to pull out the big guns" she said laughing as she stilled her hands. Emily laughed and gave Maddie a quick kiss on the cheek

"Welcome back prince charming" she said with a quick wink. Maddie laughs

"Why thank you Ariel." She says looking around the table, she sees spencer, Aria and Hannah looking at us- Hannah keeps shooting Maddie pointed glares from her and Emily to the other to Caleb and Paige- the latter of the two glaring at Maddie. Maddie just sticks her tongue out at Hannah, Hannah just rolls her eyes. Maddie gets up lifting Emily off her lap as she goes. She sets Emily down.

"Uhmm hi, i'm Maddie." She says putting her hand out towards the two. Caleb reaches out and takes her hand.

"Hey, i'm Caleb, Hannah's boyfriend... welcome to Rosewood." He says with a welcoming smile. Hannah smiles at Caleb, happy that the two of them seem to be getting along.

"You mean welcome back" said spencer with a grin. Caleb raises his eyebrows in surprise

"Really? I've never seen you around before." He said. Maddie sits back down, pulling Emily up and back into her lap as she goes.

"Yeah, it was years ago." She said with a small smile on her face, thinking back to before.

"What made you leave?" he asked in curiosity.

"Personal reasons." Was all she said?

"Really? Like what? What causes someone to leave without a word?" asked an irate spencer from across the table.

"Spence... I had to...i promise ill explain." Maddie said hoping to placate Spencer's anger. Spencer sighs and Aria just smiles at the two.

"You better" she mumbles. Paige just looks around the table.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know them?" she said sounding angry, protective and confused at the same time.

"PAIGE!" Said Emily hoping that Paige wouldn't be the one to set off Middies' short temper

"Didn't I just introduce myself?" asked an amused Maddie, a she looked at Paige with a raised eyebrow

"And how I know these girls... that's really not any of your business, all you need to know is that I've known them for a very long, long, long time." She said with a smirk,

"Now my question for you is who you are?" she asked in curiosity looking at Paige.

"My names Paige" she said looking Maddie straight in the eyes "i'm Emily's girlfriend." She said with pride in her voice. The air seemed to thicken once she finished talking. You could visibly see spencer, Hannah, Aria and Emily tense up. Emily turned to look at Maddie, and seen that the playful smirk she had been sporting throughout the conversation was now gone and replaced with a look that could only be described as heartbroken.

"Mad…" Emily starts... Maddie frowns and shakes her head, confusion and pain clear on her face...

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were dating?" she said with pain in her voice. Emily frowns and leans forward to hug the girl, but Maddie leans back and shakes her head, she lifts Emily up and stands, not looking at anyone,

"It was nice to meet you." She said turning to walk way when she felt a hand grab her arm, she turns her head and see's Aria's worried look.

"Where are you going?" she said with worry in her voice. Maddie smiles slightly but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'm going to go see ma. If I don't go and tell her im back she'll kill me..." she said in a light tone, going to turn back around...

"Wait I'll go with you" said spencer getting up to join her. Maddie stopped and turned around

"I'd rather go alone." She said not looking at spencer.

"Well to bad I wasn't asking huh?" she said walking towards Maddie who refused to look at anyone.

"Spence..." Aria warned, knowing what could happen if the two got into it.

"Don't worry AR, its fine." Maddie said, glancing at aria "I'll see you guys at lunch ok?" she said walking off. Spencer was about to follow when Hannah got up and grabbed her arm. Spencer turned to look at her with a raised eye brow In question.

"Take it easy on her." Hannah whispered into her ear so no one could hear "I know you want answers but she's hurting, remember what Maddie told us about Em? And what Paige said probably didn't help, so don't push her." She said and walked back to the table. Spencer nodded and turned to catch up with Maddie.

Back at the table Aria turned around with a light smile

"Well that went well" she said in a subdued tone, Hannah nodded

"I'm just happy she's back I was so worried when she left... now that she's back... I just missed her." She said shaking her head then resting it on Caleb's shoulder. Aria nodded and smiled,

"Yeah my mom and spencer wouldn't stop talking about her for the longest" she said, you could her smile in her voice, she was truly happy that Maddie was back. She turns to look at Emily who was seated next to Paige

"What about you Em? You happy she's back?" she says in a playful voice. Emily blushes and looks down

"Yeah, I missed her, I wonder where she's been?" she said in a curious tone, looking at Hannah and Aria.

"Who is she? I mean besides her name, who is she to you guys? I mean you guys are usually more reserved around people because of our little problem." Paige says in a confused voice she looks at Em, "and Em, why do you seem the closest to her?" she asked in a curious tone. Hannah and Aria looked at each other smiled.

"She's our little sister." Said Hannah with a smile, Aria smiled and nodded

"She's family, more so for some of us than others." She said with a smile. Emily looked at Paige,

"Maddie has been my best friend as long as I could remember, we've always been close" she said looking at Paige

"Yeah really close." Mumbled Hannah into Caleb's shoulder. Emily rolled her eyes and waited for Paige to respond, Paige's response wasn't what she was expecting.

"How can you be close to a homophobe for years? "She said incredulously looking at Emily as if she was crazy. The girls just look at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? "Asked Paige in a confused tone, looking at Emily for an answer because Hannah and Aria were laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing. Emily just shakes her head and goes to answer but Hannah beats her to it.

"Maddie isn't a homophobe... she straddles the rainbow like Em here." She says with a smile, trying to be serious but the look on Paige's face has her spiraling back into a fit of giggles along with Aria and Emily. Even Caleb was chuckling at how blunt His girlfriend was.

Hannah, Aria and Emily all couldn't help but think that it was gonna be interesting having Maddie back.


	2. The Best Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Manipulation, fueled with good intent, can be a blessing. But when used wickedly, it is the beginning of a magician's karmic calamity.”   
> ― T.F. Hodge

Maddie kept walking once she left the table, she kept thinking about what Paige had said. She didn't notice that Spencer had caught up with her.

"Maddie wait up." She said finally catching up with her. Maddie slows down and looks at Spencer in question.

"You're going the wrong way; Mrs. Montgomery's room is the other way." Spencer said in an amused tone. Maddie nods and turns to walk down the correct way when Spencer pulls her into a tight hug.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Maddie asked Spencer, hugging her tight. Spencer sighs and pulls Maddie closer.

"You weren't exactly around for her to tell." She said, pulling back a bit so she could gauge her reaction. Maddie sighs,

"Didn't Toby know? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't she tell him to tell me? I saw him almost every weekend." She said in a small voice. Spencer pulled back completely and looked at Maddie with a confused look upon her face.

"You've seen Toby? He knew where you were?" she said in a hurt yet confused voice, trying to figure out why she didn't know where Maddie was before.

Maddie looks worried,

"Didn't he tell you guys?" she said slightly confused. Spencer just shakes her head no, Maddie frowns,

"I told him to tell you guys that I was ok. I even gave him my number to give to you guys… I thought you guys didn't wanna talk to me because I left." She said in a small voice not looking at Spencer. Spencer sighs and pulls Maddie into another hug; it was a rare sight to see Maddie so openly insecure.

"I don't know why Toby never told us, but we were worried sick, especially Ali and Emily. Don't you ever think we don't wanna talk to you?" Spencer said with absolute conviction in her voice. Maddie steps back and looks at spencer.

"What happened? You seem lost and the girls look like they are walking on egg shells... what happened to you guys after I left?" she asked in a worried tone. Spencer looks around and sighs,

"Not here... lets go see Mrs. Montgomery and then at lunch the girls and I will tell you and you can finally tell us why you left." She said with a small smile. Maddie laughs and nods... she puts her arm around Spencer's shoulders,

"Lead the way captain." She said with a grin. Spencer rolls her eyes as they walk down the hall to Aria's Mom's room. After a few minutes of walking they stopped next to a door.

"Here we are." Spencer said with a grin, "Ready to face the beast?" she said in an amused tone. Maddie huffed and turns to Spencer,

"You know, as my sister you're supposed to stop me from doing stupid stuff, like getting myself killed…. Not push me in front of the damn bus!" Maddie says in a slightly amused voice. Spencer just gives her a big smile and pushes her towards the door. Maddie takes a deep breath and opens the door, she knocks on the wall.

"Knock, Knock" she says with a slight smile. Mrs. Montgomery turns around and looks at Maddie, her mouth dropping open with shock.

"Hey Ma..." Maddie says in a nervous voice, scuffing her boot back and forth on the ground. She can feel spencer standing behind her in the door way.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said spencer with loving smile. Aria's Mom just continues to stare at Maddie. After a few seconds Mrs. Montgomery walks towards Maddie and smacks her upside the head.

"OW!" Maddie yelps for the second time today. "What is up with the woman in my life hitting me today?" she said in an annoyed tone. Ella just pulls her into a hug.

"Shut up, I missed you." She says in a teary voice. Maddie sighs and hugs back.

"Don't worry i'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Maddie says pulling Mrs. Montgomery closer. Spencer slowly backs out into the hall to give the two some privacy, knowing that they both needed it. She was on her way to walk back to the girls, to tell them that Maddie was with Mrs. Montgomery and grab Aria for class, when her phone rings. Figuring it to be Hannah or Aria Checking that she didn't kill Maddie she opened it and felt her heart drop as she read the message.

Happiness doesn't last forever spencer, you should know that. Now that the black sheep of the family is back, I can have my fun. Don't get used to having her back; she won't be for long once im done with her. –A

Spencer closed her phone and sighed, it seems that A is targeting Maddie. Spencer sets down the hall walking out towards the girls to show them the message and tell them to keep an eye on Maddie just in case. Once she reached the end of the hall she stopped and looked back towards Mrs. Montgomery's room and couldn't help but think that It was going to be interesting having Maddie back in town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie walks down the hall to her last class before lunch, English with someone named Fitz. After her talk with Ella, which involved a lot of tears, she decided to actually attend class today. She walked into class and took a seat in the back of the class. Her heart speeds up when she sees Emily walk through the door. Emily smiles and goes to take the seat in front of her. Maddie heart drops when she realizes Paige is also in this class. Paige takes the seat next to Emily. Maddie sinks down in her seat and crosses her arms, and looks out the window. She doesn't like Paige and seeing her with Emily was putting her in a bad mood. Mr. Fitz walks in and stands in front of the class,

"Class, we have a new student today, Maddie Cavanaugh. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" he said. As soon as he finished speaking the room erupted in whispers, all of them talking about the other Cavanaugh. Maddie just leaned further back in her chair and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, about that... no…" Maddie stated. She hated talking about herself in front of classes, this class being no exception. Mr. Fitz smiled,

"Okay class, turn to pg. 157." He said turning towards the board and started writing questions for the chapter. Maddie just sighed and sat back and continued to look out the window. Emily turns around and quirks an eyebrow

"Do you need a book?" she asked in amusement. Maddie looks at her as if to say 'are you serious?'

"I read this already, not really interested in reading it again." She said in a board tone. Emily just laughs and nods. Paige rolls her eyes,

"So your just not gonna do work in this class?" Paige asked in a haughty tone. Maddie rolls her eyes,

"That's my plan, until we do something I don't know." Maddie said in an amused tone. Emily rolls her eyes,

"Madds knock it off, come here, we can share the book so you don't get in trouble." Emily says and motions to the side of her desk.

"Trouble is my middle name Ariel." Maddie says with a wink to Emily as she gets up and moves her chair over to Emily's desk. Mr. Fitz chose that moment to turn around,

"Ms. Cavanaugh, why are you out of your seat? Please return to your desk." He said warily. Maddie looks around,

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

"Yes I am." He said in a serious voice. "You had no reason to leave your desk." He finished. Maddie scoffed

"How about the fact that I don't have a book dip shit?" she said with anger barely concealed in her voice. Emily places her hand on her arm,

"Maddie please calm down." Emily pleaded, knowing how hot headed she could be. Maddie sigs and frowns,

"Fine." Maddie drawls out, sitting next to Emily so she can see the damn book. Once the bell rings Maddie jumps up and hurries out of class in hopes of being able to get a chance to find her locker. She finds it a few minutes later, she is twisting open her combination when she sees some one lean against the locker next to hers.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the black sheep of the family is back." Said an unknown voice. Middies' shoulders tensed, she really didn't like that nickname. She turned towards the voice and saw a girl standing there. She looked familiar but she doesn't know why.

"Do I know you?" Maddie asked in a tense voice, not liking the vibes she was getting from the girl. The girl laughs,

"Im hurt, you don't remember your sister's biggest target? Oh well. My name is Mona." She said in an eerily cheery voice. Maddie just raises her eyebrow at the jab at her sister Ali, she was used to it.

"Right what do you want?" Maddie asked, not really wanting to talk to the girl. Mona grins a creepy grin and leans in,

"No reason, I just wanted to say welcome back." She says and walks away. Maddie just stands there and shudders, that chick went from super geeky to super fucking creepy. She shakes her head and walks to see the girls in the cafeteria. She walks through the door and see's Emily and Paige sitting with aria and Spencer and Hannah. She sighs, time to face the music. She walks towards the table and drops kisses on the cheeks of all the girls except for Paige. Maddie goes and sits next to Spencer who's sitting across from Emily and Paige. Aria is on the other side of Maddie with Hannah right beside her.

"Hello all." She says wrapping an arm around aria's shoulders. There was a chorus of hey's from around the table. Spencer turns towards her,

"How was class?" she asked in curiosity. Maddie huffed when Emily laughed.

"What happened?" asked spencer in suspicion, looking between Maddie and Emily for the answer.

"Nothing." Mumbled Maddie but at spencer's glare she continued,

"What makes you think I did anything?" Maddie asked, Spencer laughed.

"Because it's you." Answered Hannah and the table just laughed. Maddie thought Spencer would let it drop but she wasn't that lucky. Spencer glared at her again.

"What! I didn't do anything. It's not my fault the dude can't teach." She said with a pout. Emily and Hannah laughed at the pouting girl. Spencer chuckles having a clue about who Maddie is referring to.

"Wait, who's your teacher?" Aria asked confusion clear in her voice. Maddie sighed,

"Some douche wad named Fitz." She said in an annoyed tone. All the girls minus Maddie and aria busted out laughing. Aria looked away to hide the blush adorning her face. Maddie not knowing what everyone was so funny asked "what?" looking around the table for an answer. Hannah laughs,

"Yeah AR, what's so funny?" Hannah said, Aria glares at Hannah.

"He'smyboyfriend." Aria mumbles. Maddie looks at Aria in confusion, trying to figure out what the tiny girl had said.

"Gay pasta?" Maddie said. Aria sighed,

"I said he is my boyfriend." Aria says shyly. Maddie just stares…

"Oh…" she said not knowing what to say... its quiet for a few minutes before spencer clears her throat,

"So Maddie... where did you go?" Spencer asked breaking the silence. Maddie rolls her eyes and the blatant change of topic.

"I've been in Philly." Maddie says in an emotionless tone, staring off into space. There was a chorus of four indidginent 'WHATS!' from around the table.

"You're telling us that you were in Philly all this time and we didn't know. Didn't Toby always go to Philly?" asked a curious Aria. Emily and spencer shot each other a look at the mention of toby.

"I told Toby to tell you guys I was fine, and to give you my number, but he obviously never did." Maddie said looking at Aria.

"Obviously." Mumbled Hannah. Maddie laughed, she had missed Hannah's bluntness.

"Wait why didn't Toby tell Ali then?" asked Hannah in a confused tone. Maddie sighs and goes to answer when a silent Paige jumps in,

"Wait a minute, Ali? As in Di Laurentis? What does she have to do with this?" she asked in surprise. Maddie tenses up at the mention of Ali; her death still hurts to think about. She is surprised that the girls haven't told Paige who she is. Maddie looks at Paige in curiosity,

"You really don't know who I am?" Maddie asked in awe, Paige just nods,

"Emily and none of the others ever mentioned you and now they are mentioning Ali. I'm going to Unhappily assume you have a connection with her." She tells Maddie. Maddie just nods trying not to feel hurt that the girls could easily forget her.

"Firstly. I advise you not to talk bad about Ali in my presence." She said looking Paige in the eyes.

"Why? She was a bitch." Paige scoffs. All the girls tense waiting for Middies' reaction. Maddie takes a deep calming breath as Emily put her hand on her arm; she looks at me and nods. She looks at Paige,

"Ali was my half-sister." Maddie said softly. Aria pulls her into a one-armed hug and Spencer puts a hand on her back, I still had Maddies arm in a tight grip. Paige just looks dumbfounded at the revelation.

"Since when did she have a sister? I thought she only had a brother, and wait isn't your last name Cavanaugh?" she said confusion clear in her voice. Maddie sighs

"Ali and Jason are related to me just like Toby." She said in a bored tone.

"Does that mean spencer's your half-sister too?" asked Paige trying to understand everything. Maddie nods. Paige looks like she's about to ask another question, Emily shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter how their related, they are and that's all that matters." Emily said in a voice that clearly meant drop it. Maddie gives Em a small smile.

"What made you leave mads? Ali was worried sick." Said Aria in a soft tone.

"They tried using Ali to get to me, so I asked Toby to help me disappear, thinking I could protect Ali for once." Maddie said in a sad tone, obviously remembering the past. Spencer grabs her hand,

"Do you know who was after you?" spencer asked in a worried tone. Maddie nods and looks at her,

"Yeah some bitch named A."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty little liars fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh
> 
> Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.


	3. The RecAp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety is an illusion and perhaps it's better to challenge it sometimes, to see how far we can go, to learn about the stuff we are made of. 
> 
> Tania Aebi

The silence that followed Middies' statement was a heavy one. Emily and Hannah were shocked and Aria was speechless. The most shocking was Spencer, she looked dumbfounded.

"A? Did you get text messages?" asked a concerned Emily, hoping against hope it wasn't the same A. Maddie nods,

"Text messages, emails, letters... the whole shebang." Maddie said says, "Why?" she asked confusedly. Spencer decides to speak up,

"Are you still getting them?" spencer asked in a worried tone, hoping that the message she received this morning was just a coincidence.

"That's actually why I came back." Maddie said, "this A person texted me saying that something happened to one of you guys on Halloween." She said glancing at the girls in question. Aria looks up in surprise.

"A drugged me... they put me in a box with Garrets dead body and tried to push me off the train..." Aria said with a faraway look on her face, as if remembering being in the box. Maddie bangs the table,

"WHAT?!" Maddie yelled, shocked that A had gone after Aria. Aria gives a small smile and puts her hand on Middies' arm and smiled reassuringly,

"It's okay madd; I stabbed one of them with a screwdriver." She said with a smile. Maddie raises an eyebrow,

"well, well, well, someone's a badass." Maddie says with a wink towards Aria, everyone laughs. Maddie looks around,

"anybody hear from Jason?" Maddie asked curiously, surprised she hasn't seen her brother yet. Everyone looks around.

"not really." Said Emily, Hannah nods in agreement.

"he comes around the school every now and then, he talks with Mona." Hannah said in an airy tone. Maddie snaps her head up,

"what? He talks to that nut?" she asks in disbelief. The girls laugh and nod their heads. Maddie sighs,

"im gonna have to have a talk with my dear brother." She says with a laugh in her voice and a smile gracing her lips. Maddie turns to spencer with a look of contemplation and determination on her face,

"before you tell your story, I have a question." She says looking directly at spencer. Spencer nods giving her the go ahead.

"how do you know A?" Maddie asked in a serious voice, ignoring the others gasps of shock, she waits for Spencer's answer. Spencer looks up at Maddie,

"we started getting messages after Ali died." Spencer said in a quiet voice, remembering the day their lives took a serious turn. Maddie sighs and looks at the rest of the girls,

"all of you still get messages?" Maddie asked, seriously dreading the answer. She receives a chorus of nods,

"son of a bitch!" Maddie curses, shaking her head. "do you guys happen to have an idea of who this A person is?" she asked, hoping for once the answer would be yes.

"A isn't one person... it's a group of people who seem to enjoy making our life a living hell." Said Emily, you can hear the frustration in her voice.

"yeah, Mona was caught and put in Bradley... she just got out about a month or so ago." Hannah said with a hint of sadness at the thought of her former best friend trying to hurt her and her friends. Maddie just stares at Hannah.

"you're kidding, please tell me the creepy bitch that came up to my locker ain't apart of this A team." Maddie said, annoyed by the fact that she didn't punch her when she had the chance. Hannah just nods her head with a small sad smile, Emily grabs Hannah's hand to show support, and sometimes it was hard for the girls to remember that Hannah also lost someone that night. Maddie just turns and looks at Spencer,

"is A the reason you guys aren't acting the same?" she asked wondering what else this A bitch had caused her Family to suffer through. The girls just nod.

"right." Maddie says staring past Emily and Paige.

"I'll be right back." She said getting up and stalking towards the cafeteria doors.

"uhh where is she going?" asked a confused Paige, wondering why she would just get up and leave. Emily looks over to where Maddie is walking.

"shit, she's heading straight towards Mona." Emily said with a groan, having a feeling she knew what Maddie was gonna do. Hannah just laughs,

"what did you expect her to do? Sit here and twiddle her thumbs?" Hannah said in an amused tone," we haven't even told her that Mon hit me with a car or that she tried to drive spencer off a cliff. Imagine what she will do when she finds out about that." She says as she turns to watch Maddie confront Mona. Spencer just sighs, sits back and looks in middies' direction with a small smile gracing her lips. Paige on the other hand looks around the table like they've all grown a second head.

"uhmm, shouldn't we stop her before she does something stupid?" Paige asked once Maddie reached Mona. She received a chorus of 'No's' in return. She raises an eyebrow, "  
alright then." She said turning back to the table, sighing as she realized that Emily's attention is on Maddie and not her. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't gonna like having Maddie around...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JUMP TO MADDIE & MONA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie started towards Mona, pissed that she had the audacity to come back here after all she had done to her friends. She reached Mona and cleared her throat. Mona turned around with a surprised look,

"well, well, Maddie Cavanaugh, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Maddie stepped forward,

"you stupid, stupid bitch." She said getting in Mona's face. "did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Did you really think you could get away with doing that to them?" she said looking into Mona's eyes.

"leave them out of it. You wanna keep up this crazy A crap, leave them out of it. Target me, they don't have shit to do with Ali." She said glaring at Mona. Mona regarded Maddie for a few moments before she laughed,

"you think you know everything, do you honestly you can protect them?" Mona said, looking Maddie in the eyes. "are you gonna protect them the way you protected Ali? We both know how well that went." She said with faux sympathy. Maddie surged forward and pushed Mona up against the wall with her forearm against her throat.

"leave them alone… you wanna start something, finish something, whatever, you know where to find me." Maddie all but growled, she turned to leave when she heard,

"poor little Maddie acts so tough but no one know what you've got to hide. Remember Maddie, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Mona said as she turned and walked away. Maddie turned around and went to go after her when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Maddie relaxed contact knowing exactly who they belonged to.

"whoa, easy there tiger, she's not worth it." Whispered Emily, keeping her hold on Maddie hoping to keep calm her down. Maddie sighed and turned around in Emily's arms, she looked Emily in the eyes,

"but you guys are." Maddie said in a sincere voice. She steps back and looks at the floor. Emily pulls on Middies' hand.

"come on," she said, "let's go before Spencer has an aneurism." She said jokingly as they start walking. They reach the table Paige grabs Emily and pulls her towards her, Emily cocked a brow at her and Paige shrugged pulling Emily down next to her. Maddie sighs and walks towards spencer. She drops a kiss on her check as she sits down,

"im fine, calm down woman." Maddie says. Spencer huffs and rolls her eyes.

"you're as bad as Hannah when it comes to confronting people." Spencer says glaring at Maddie and Hannah. Hannah holds up her hands in mock surrender,

"don't look at me, I learned from tiger over there." Hannah said with a wink towards Maddie. The girls all laugh.

"I forgot how entertaining you could be when you're angry." Teased Aria leaning forward to pinch Middies' cheeks, Maddie laughed and ruffled Aria's hair she looked at the table.

" Y'all know I would do anything to protect you guys right?" Maddie stated in a serious voice. Making sure to make eye contact with all the girls- including Paige, because if Emily cares about her and she is happy then Maddie was gonna do whatever she could to make the people she loved happy. All the girls nodded, surprised at the rare serious side of Middie. Emily leaned forward looking Maddie in the eye.

"of course, why ask?" Emily asked in concern, worried that Mona had said something. Maddie nodded and looked at the girls.

"no reason. Just making sure." Maddie said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She turned to look at spencer.

"what did A message you earlier?" Maddie asked straight forward. Spencer's eyes widen in shock.

"how did you know that I got a text?" Spencer asked in shock. Maddie chuckled.

"I didn't. you just told me. Now no bull shit, what did it say?" Maddie said no longer amused. Spencer scowled at being so easily tricked. 

"she basically said to not get used to you being back." Spencer said looking at Maddie with sad eyes, "but, were gonna protect you." She said determinedly, the rest of the girls nod while Maddie shakes her head no.

"thanks but if she is after me then I don't want you involved. That's final." She said in finality, looking all the girls In the eyes. Spencer and Aria sit up straight.

"no ways in hell are we letting you get targeted. We are not gonna lose you again." Spencer said in a soft yet firm voice. Maddie gave a small sad smile.

"and I won't lose you guys either, which is why you guys aren't gonna do anything unless I ask for your help. Please?" Maddie said with a pout and puppy dog eyes directed at spencer, knowing she was the easiest target. Spencer sighed and was about to respond when Emily all but yelled,

"no! if A's going after one of us she goes after all of us that includes you Maddie. We are gonna help you whether you like it or not." She said glaring at Maddie with a look of desperation in her eyes, praying Maddie would just agree she doesn't like arguing with Maddie at all. Maddie just shakes her head and gets up.

"I will do what I have to; to make sure you don't end up like Ali." She said walking away from the girls. She heads to the parking lot and towards her bike.

Time to see Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty little liar's fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh
> 
> Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.
> 
> SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's known. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty little liars fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh
> 
> Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.


End file.
